bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mohamed7845/Special Who is Better Luka/Rin/Len/Miku/Kaito/Meiko
All the Musical Units in Brave Frontier , tell me Who is Better (This includes Miku's 6*). Leave a comment and decide one - Skills Leader Skill: ''Heart Beats ''[Defense/Recovery] Boosts HC drop rate, hugely boosts Rec rate & negates all status ailments Brave Burst: ''Stardust Utopia ''[Heal/Offense] 23 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns Super BB: ''Luka Luka Night Fever ''[Heal/Support/Offense] 27 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies, gradually recovers HP & increases BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Melancholic ''[Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst] Recovers HP of all units every turn, boost to BC drop rate & nullifies all status ailments Brave Burst: ''End of Loneliness ''[Support/Offense] 22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to Def for 3 turns Super BB: ''Rin Rin Signal ''[Heal/Support/Offense] 25 combo powerful attack on all enemies, boost to Def for 3 turns& greatly recovers HP of all allies. - Skills Leader Skill: ''Synchronicity ''[Attack/Recovery] High chance of absorbing HP when attacking & large boost in damage dealt during Spark Brave Burst: ''Checkmate ''[Support/Offense] 30 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & 60% boost to Atk of all allies for 3 turns Super BB: ''Len Len Rampage ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 40 combo massive Light attack on single enemy & probable decrease of Def to enemy for 2 turns - Skills Leader Skill: ''Futuristic Concert ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Brave_Burst Brave Burst Hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn, boosts BB gauge fill rate& reduces BB gauge required to activate BB Brave Burst: ''Melody Crown ''[Support/Offense] 27 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns Super BB: ''Starlight Memory ''[Support/Offense] 39 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate - Skills Leader Skill: ''Aquatic Symphony ''[Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst] 60% boost to Def and 30% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present, high chance of large boost to BB gauge when attacked and mitigates 5% of damage received Brave Burst: ''Aqua Bolero ''[Support/Offense] 16 combo Water attack on all enemies & large boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns Super BB: ''Kaito's Digital Wave ''[Support/Offense] 19 combo Water attack on all enemies, large boost to Def for all allies for 3 turns & Reduce damage taken by half for 1 turn - Skills Leader Skill: ''Burning Symphony ''[Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst] 60% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP of all Units when 6 elements are present, high chance of large boost to BB gauge when attacking and great boost in damage dealt to weak elements Brave Burst: ''Scarlet Destiny ''[Support/Offense] 15 combo Fire attack on all enemies & large boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns Super BB: ''Meiko's Revenge ''http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 18 combo Fire attack on all enemies, large boost to Atk for all allies for 3 turns & Chance of decreasing enemies Atk and Def for 1 turn Category:Blog posts